1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a home appliance and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal, which may simply transmit a diagnostic data image based on diagnostic data of a home appliance to a server, and/or a home appliance.
2. Background
Home appliances, such as a refrigerator, a laundry treatment apparatus, an air conditioner, etc., are disposed in a dwelling and perform corresponding operations.
According to development of various communication methods, various measures to increase user convenience of a home appliance through communication are being researched. Particularly, research into simple performance of fault diagnosis of a home appliance is being carried out.